At the Clock Tower
by Darker Midnight
Summary: Have you ever wonder what Edward was thinking at the clock tower? Well of course you know why, if you read New Moon. But here it is anyway! *Oneshot*


**Author's Note: I'm Darker Midnight and this is my first fan-fic. I wrote this a year ago but never got a chance to type it til now! I had the idea of it while I was reading New Moon and I thought about what Edward could possibly be thinking at that time. Then I wrote about it! I might have some grammar or spelling mistakes in it though. If you catch any, just tell me. Well I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**

**At the Clock Tower**

I waited patiently for the sun to be directly above me. I need to be with her and this is why I'm here. I stood silently at an empty alley, waiting for my moment. The clear day made it excellent for humans to move around at this time.

Many humans were out today--this was the main reason I choose it--and walking happily without doubt. Any human would have enough senses to stay away from me. Only the curious ones look towards my direction and held my icy glance.

I thought if I leave, she would be safe. How was I to know that she would commit something so reckless, something I thought she would never try. Deep in my heart, I knew she wouldn't let this go so easily. I just hope, somehow she would forget me. But even I knew that was not going to happen. I didn't want it to happen neither. I guess I cause her so much pain she had to jump.

Even before I left I knew I could never live without her. The pain I felt last spring was nothing compare to this agony. The agony had surpass all my other emotion and isolate me, distant me from my family. To lose something I love hurt, in a way I could not imagine until now.

It wasn't just her blood I love. I love everything about her. I just couldn't believe what I heard. I _couldn't _believe it. She was really gone. I would never see her or hear her again the same way.

How could she think I don't want her? Have those nights with her, wrapped around my arms, meant nothing? The look on her eyes told me she believes everything I said. I couldn't believe she listens to my lies and forgotten the thousands of time I said I love her. Have she thought I wouldn't feel the pain as I tear myself away from her? The one thing I want above all else was she, did she not understand? I felt betrayed she thought I meant it all. But it was nothing she could have done that upset me more than jump off that awful cliff. Throwing her precious life away before her eyes.

Being away from her was like breaking a piece of my cold heart and throwing it away. Lost among the dirt and set aside to never find it again. At times I felt like only half of me was really here, it was just too much pain. I feel hollow. Only my cold flesh and bone was here and laying to waste.

I couldn't admit to Car lisle and the rest of my family how miserable I felt. But I knew they could see how it portrays on my face. Particularly Jasper, who felt every emotion. They try at anything at help me but not one worked. Trying to distract me was a lost effort. Nothing could center my attention elsewhere from this unbearable pain.

Hunting Victoria didn't work either. I found her here and there but then...nothing. She was gone. And I return to my usually alone state, wandering the street of some unknown city. Then suddenly found myself overwhelmed by my emotions and thinking of _her_.

I felt bad to left my family but I was very selfish. I crave Bella--and it pushes me to do this--I knew I couldn't be without her. My loving angel. I couldn't stand knowing she was dead and I was not by her side. She was my one and only. My first and last love.

"Saarò con vii presto, IL moi am ore." I whispered to the sky above, hoping somehow she would hear me. _I will be with you soon, my love. _

My heart shatter in an instance when Rosalie told me, Bella have jump off a cliff. She said Alice never saw Bella emerge after that. I toss the phone moments later, unwilling to go back. Then, reluctant, I came here searching for my death.

The clock tolled loudly, echoing into the alley where I stand. Also bring me back to the present. The light fabric clutch onto my cold flesh reminding me why I was here. It was the only thing that kept me from exposing my nature here.

"Edward!" Her sweet voice came to me once again. I blink my eyes looking around my surrounding. I shook my head realizing how insipid I must look now. I had no time for distraction if I was to follow through with my plan. The clock tolled again and the voice kept screaming my name in agony. It grew louder as the time dragged on, as if she was becoming closer to me.

I drop the light fabric around my shoulder swiftly. The beautiful voice cry loudly as the clock tolled. I close my eyes to try to concentrate as I stepped directly into the sunlight. I thought of my Bella. I smile the thought of her warm blush across her face and the tender skin. The sun-rays remind me of the time in the meadow with her. Maybe death wasn't bad, if she was there.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hardly notice a force against my chest. Just like a reflex, my arms wrapped around the new warm object. Bella stood before me as I open my eyes. She was as breathtaking as before, just how I remember. That was all that matter to you now, just her wrap in my arms.

"Amazing," I said without noticing the amused in my voice. "Car lisle was right."

There must be a heaven for vampires too. Or else my beloved angel would not be here in my arms.

* * *

**Well that's all. I hope you like it. O and remember to comment!**


End file.
